marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bennet du Paris (Earth-616)
Real Name: Bennet du Paris Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: Paris Bennet Status Occupation: Terrorist, would-be conqueror, Former leader of the Acolytes, Crusader Legal Status: Citizen of 12th century Egypt Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Currently none, Formerly Acolytes and Brotherhood Base of Operations: Currently mobile, Formerly Avalon Space Station Origin Place of Birth: Egypt Known Relatives: No known relatives First Appearance: X-FORCE Vol. 1 #25 Origin: Exodus is a mutant, born with his special powers. History Little is known about the early life of Bennet du Paris other than the fact that he was alive in the 12th Century and had encountered the Avenger known as the Black Knight, who inhabited the body of his ancestor Eobard Garrington during that period. Apocalypse apparently triggered Exodus's powers, but later entombed him. How Bennet survived into the 20th Century, through immortality or suspended animation, has not been revealed. Bennet was found by Magneto in the 20th Century and was brought to Magneto's base on Avalon. As his lieutenant in the Acolytes he replaced Fabian Cortez, who had betrayed Magneto. Exodus encountered numerous mutants and attempted to recruit them as Acolytes for Avalon, with some margin of success. When Charles Xavier wiped Magneto's mind clean in an attack by the X-Men on Avalon, Exodus took command of the Acolytes. Soon afterward Fabian Cortez resurfaced in Genosha, where he had taken Magneto's granddaughter Luna hostage. Exodus encountered and defeated Cortez in the sewers underneath Hammer Bay, the capital city of Genosha. After the Genosha affair, the Acolytes found and retrieved a cocoon made of ice from orbit around Earth. The cocoon was found to contain the mutant Holocaust, who had traveled to this reality from an alternate timeline. Exodus and Holocaust battled, resulting in the destruction of Avalon and the scattering of the remaining Acolytes. Exodus soon reappeared to track down both Cable and the mutant known as X-Man, who also hailed from the alternate timeline that Holocaust traveled from. Cable and X-Man seemingly defeated Exodus and threw him into a rapidly closing crevasse. Since then, Exodus has been defeated by both Joseph and Quicksilver when trying to reorganize the Acolytes. He later joined Magneto on Genosha. Exodus was last seen as a member of the most recent incarnation of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, serving alongside Black Tom Cassidy, Mammomax, and Sabretooth. During a confrontation with the X-Men they were sucked into the black hole that comprises Shen Xorn's head. The Brotherhood were transported to the Mojoverse. They later were returned to Earth by Spiral Characteristics Height: 6' Weight: 195 lbs (88.5 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Strength Level: Exodus can augment his physical strength with his telekinesis. The limits of this are unknown. Known Powers: Exodus is a mutant who possesses vast psionic power. Telekinesis: ability to telekinetically lift at least 10 tons of weight. He can levitate himself and others. He can make powerful fields that make him nearly invulnerable as well as able to crush objects within them (He threatened to destroy Genosha with one of his fields.) He can “lift” as much as 10 tons of weight and possibly even more and can enable himself to “fly” at great speed. Superhuman Speed. Superhuman Stamina. Faith Enhancement: mutant abilities enhance when others around him or he himself, have faith in him and his abilities. Resurrection: ability to exceed another’s molecules until they are fully alive and healthy. Pyroplasmic Blasts: can manipulate the electromagnetic spectrum so as to release tremendous amounts of heat to incinerate specific targets. Teleportation: able to psionically transport himself, his clothing, and additional mass from one location to another. Telepathy: capable of displaying various psionic feats with the minds of others including reading and communicating with thoughts over vast distances. *''Telepathic Tacking: enhanced psionic senses enable him to detect and track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum) especially if they pose a threat to his well-being in his immediate vicinity. *Telepathic Cloak: Can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *Mind Control: capable of controlling the minds of others but only one at a time and if the target is in his physical presence. *Telepathic Illusions: ability to create illusions to make himself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. *Mental Paralysis: ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis *Mental Amnesia: Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *Psionic Blasts: can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness. *Astral Projection: can project his astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. '''Psionic Vampire': Exodus can also 'feed' upon the psionic energies of others. Absorbing and stealing psionic energy from those around him and using it to his own advantage. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: Damascus steel longsword O*N*E Danger Rating: Severe Notes * Related Articles * See Also * Character Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by External Links * References * Exodus at Marvel Directory ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Mutant Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:198